The invention relates to a holder for fastening at least one long round body such as a cable, a line, a hose or the like, and having two halves surrounding the round body, to be fastened. These halves are connected to one another at one of their end areas by means of a film joint hinge The holder has fastening devices for securing at an adjacent stationary supporting wall.
A known holder of the initially mentioned type (DE-PS 31 06 794) consists of two halves which, at their one end area, are connected with one another by means of a film joint hinge. After the inserting of the long round body (such as a cable), the two halves are folded together, whereby snap connection elements of the two halves interact with one another and thus fasten the round body. For fastening the holder to a stationary supporting part, a threaded stem is arranged at the supporting part. The holder is fitted onto this threaded stem. Adjacent to the film joint hinge, the holder has an opening formed by grooves of the two halves, the two grooves being provided with threads.
This holder has the disadvantage that in fastening the two halves in their closed position, special snap connection elements must be provided on both halves, which makes the manufacturing of the holder more expensive. In addition, costly measures (grooves with threads; threaded stems, etc.) must be taken at the holder and the supporting part for the fastening of the holder to the supporting part.
It is an object of this invention to provide a holder and a supporting part with a simple construction as well as to provide a secure fastening at the supporting part.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by having one wall of the supporting part have a slotted opening that is arranged to open in a slide-in direction of the holder. After the holder has reached around the round body, it is slid into this slotted opening, wherein a receiving section, which, at least in sections, is provided at the circumference of the holder, reaches around the wall of the supporting part on both sides thereof to secure the holder thereto.
It is advantageous if the receiving section is profiled approximately in a U-shape, wherein two legs of the U-shape accommodate the wall between them, and wherein the open side of the U-shape faces an edge of the slotted opening. The slotted opening means is long as viewed in the slide-in direction of the holder and tapers continuously towards a semicircular end area. The receiving section of the holder is formed with projections on a circumference, wherein these projections are molded to the holder on both sides thereof, and wherein the projections of both sides are displaced along the holder with respect to one another.
When the holder is slid into the opening, a bottom of the receiving section supports itself at the slotted opening, whereby the two halves of the holder are automatically moved into a tightly closed position. There are additional fasteners for the holder at the wall which includes detent openings in the wall cooperating with tongue-shaped detents on the holder. The two detents are molded on opposite projections of the holder and have a square or other rectangular shape. The two halves of the holder interconnect by a plug in connection at an end area thereon which faces away from the film joint hinge.
A main advantage achieved by the invention is that by means of the arrangement of a slotted opening at the supporting part which is open in the slide-in direction, and by means of the arrangement of a receiving section on the side of the circumference of the holder, a holder is provided which has a simple construction and can be mounted and demounted rapidly and reliably at the supporting part. By means of the sliding-in of the holder, the bottom of the receiving section interacts with the slotted opening and the two halves are automatically moved into their closed position and remain in this position. The development of snap connection elements at the end area of the holder facing away from the film joint hinge is therefore not necessary. By means of the alternating arrangement of the projections forming the receiving section, manufacturing costs are reduced, because no additional slider is required. Detents, which are locally shaped onto the projections and which engage in corresponding detent openings of the supporting part, cause an additional fastening of the holder at the supporting part. The holder has a simple construction, can be manufactured cost-effectively and can be mounted in a rapid and simple manner.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.